lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mzingo/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Mwoga Mzingo appears to see Mwoga as his closest friend, and frequently works alongside him as opposed to other members of his parliament. Despite this, Mzingo does not view Mwoga at the same level of intellect as himself, as seen by how he sometimes reacts towards his friend, particularly when Mwoga questions him or makes a mistake. Male Vulture Male Vulture and Mzingo are good friends. Mzingo helps Male Vulture with all of his plans when he can. Mzingo and Male Vulture work together on many missions. Janja Mzingo used to be an ally of Janja and his clan, which is proven when he brings him news of the new Lion Guard. Mzingo will gladly work with Janja when it benefits him, although the pair are not necessarily close. They have been known to argue in the past, such as in "The Kilio Valley Fire", where they and the other two animal leaders fought for leadership of Kilio Valley. Cheezi and Chungu Cheezi, Chungu and Mzingo are good friends. Mzingo helps Cheezi and Chungu with all of his plans when he can. Mzingo, Cheezi and Chungu work together on many missions. Kion Mzingo used to hate Kion because he is a leader of the Lion Guard and would constantly defeat him in battle. Mzingo becomes part of Scar's army. After the guard goes into the Outlands to get a cure for Simba (has he had been poisoned by a scorpion), Mzingo helps trap the Lion Guard. However, Kion and Mzingo become allies and on good terms after he and his parliament happily agree to help defend the Pride Lands from Zira at Jasiri's request. Kion was thankful to Mzingo for his help. Mzingo helps the Lion Guard fight Vitani and her Lion Guard beleiving them to still be evil. Fuli Fuli and Mzingo have been enemies ever since she learned that he was working for Janja. Mzingo has attempted to attack her at least three times. The first was was in "The Search for Utamu" when the vultures attempted to kill her only to be stopped by the Lion Guard, the second was in "Baboons!" when he tried to make her fall down "Mapango Cliffs", and the third was in "The Scorpion's Sting" when he and the rest of the Army of Scar trap her, the rest of the Lion Guard, and Makini. Mzingo is aware of Fuli's strengths and weaknesses, though has still yet to defeat her, mostly due to the rest of the Lion Guard intervening. By"Return to the Pride Lands", Mzingo is shown to have reformed, and agrees to help the Lion Guard defend the Pride Lands from Zira. He and Fuli are now on good terms. Bunga Mzingo hates Bunga because he is a member of the Lion Guard. Mzingo becomes part of Scar's army. After the guard goes into the Outlands to get a cure of Simba. Mzingo helps trap the Lion Guard. Beshte Mzingo hates Beshte because he is a member of the Lion Guard. Mzingo becomes part of Scar's army. After the guard goes into the Outlands to get a cure of Simba. Mzingo helps trap the Lion Guard. Ono Ono and Mzingo have been enemies ever since Ono realized he was working with Janja and later hit him out of the sky and into a bush. The two birds despise each other as seen when he tries to and or hurt him in multiple occasions and whenever the two engage in any battle or spot one another, with Mzingo often losing it much to his dismay and hates it when he is unable to the stop the egret. After Mzingo reformed, he and Ono are now on good terms. When the vultures agreed to help the Lion Guard stop Zira from invading the Pride Lands, the two former enemies worked well together and Mzingo openly found Ono's keen insight admirable. Kiara After hearing how she and her brother were fighting when her parents attended a funeral at Kilio Valley, Mzingo saw an opportunity to cause havoc. He manipulated the princess into believing that if she met Janja at Broken Rock at sunset, that he and Kiara could "make things work" for the Pride Lands. Kion, however, scolds her for trusting him because he knows that the Mzingo along with Janja are villains who cannot be trusted regardless of what they say. However, it's revealed in Return to the Pride Lands that Mzingo and Kiara have bren on better terms since the Guard's absence. Kovu Mzingo thinks Kovu is evil at first, but when Kiara explains to him that Kovu is good, Kovu and Mzingo then become good friends. Vitani Mzingo and Vitani were initially enemies because they each thought the other was evil. When Kiara explains to him that Kovu and Vitani have joined their pride, and Vitani realizes the hyeanas and vultures are friends of Kion and mean no harm to the Pride Lands, Mzingo and Vitani make peace. Jasiri Jasiri hates Mzingo. However when she became in charge of the Outlands he says that he'll start to follow the Circle of Life. In "Return to the Pride Lands" Mzingo was happy to see Jasiri back in the Outlands. He said that he'll help the guard fight in any way he can. Anga Mzingo hates Anga since she caught them while trying to put fire on the Pride Lands. She helped the Lion Guard fight the vultures. However, in Return to the Pride Lands, Mzingo reforms and Anga and Mzingo become friends. Enemies Baby Baboon He and Mwoga along with the rest of the vultures really wanna eat the baby b aboon and his troop. While Fuli brings the baby back to his home she spots Mzingo circling around the grass. Fuli explains that the baboon is probably at home safe and sound. Later when they go to the cliffs the vultures try to attack the baby and the other baboons help Fuli by throwing fruit. After being stopped by Fuli the vultures fly away. Baby Baboon's Mother Mzingo and Mwoga along with the rest of the vultures are hate Baby Baboon's Mother and they tried to eat her baby she and her troop throw their fruits and Mzingo to tell them retreat and flew away. Makini Makini first met the vultures when they helped set Scar's trap for her and the Lion Guard. When Scar orders the vultures to get the ash, Mzingo demands his vultures to attack her and helps them do so, hoping to obtain the ash and although he fails in doing so, Makini is now very aware of Mzingo. Kinyonga When he and Mwoga flying circle but Kinyonga saw them she begin hides herself using her camouflage so no one can see her and they flew away. Tiifu and Zuri After hearing that the royal family is hanging out at the hot mud pots. Scar orders Mzingo to set the place on fire. However Tiifu, Zuri, Kiara, Kion and Bunga escape by going through Muhangus' burrow. Hadithi Mzingo hates Hadithi since he's a Pride Lander. Hadithi also helped the Lion Guard stop the vultures in "Fire from the Sky." Simba And Nala Mzingo follows Simba and Nala when they go to Aminifu's funeral in Kilio Valley. He must keep an eye on them. Ma Tembo's Herd Mzingo hates Ma Tembo's herd since he helped the Army of Scar takeover their old home Kilio Valley. Shujaa Shujaa hates Mzingo. He helped the Pride Landers fight the vultures. Makuu Makuu helped the Pride Landers fight the vultures. Mbeya and Kifaru The rhinos helped the Pride Landers fight the vultures. Laini Laini helps the Pride Landers fight the vultures. Bupu and Boboka The sable antelopes help the Pride Landers fight the vultures. Nne and Tano Nne, Tano and Mzingo used to be good friends. Mzingo helps Nne and Tano with all of his plans when he can. Mzingo, Nne and Tano work together on many missions. Scar When Scar eventually gets the vultures on his side, Mzingo is among them when they join. He becomes one of Scar's new followers when he joins his army. Mzingo obeys every word of Scar as seen during "The Scorpion's Sting", when he and his parliament swoop down to try and get the ash from Makini only to fail, much to the dismay of Scar. However, Scar used to use Mzingo in his plots, who one day hopes the Pride Lands will be theirs. After Scar's destruction, Mzingo has reformed and has abandoned his alliance with Scar because Scar is evil. Zira Mzingo and Zira are enemies, and in fact he is afraid of her. When Zira threatened to attack the Pride Lands, he joins the Lion Guard's quest to fight her, only to find out that she is deceased. Mzingo knows she is just as bad as Scar. Ushari Mzingo and Ushari were once friends. Since Ushari help Mzingo and his Parliament to take over the Pride Lands for following Scar's Plan and take down the Lion Guard. After Ushari's death, however, Mzingo finds out that Ushari is just as bad as Scar and hates him. Sumu Mzingo and Sumu are relationships he wasn't scared of Sumu since Janja got scared. Kenge Kenge and Mzingo are relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Reirei, Dogo's Siblings, and Goigoi Reirei, Goigoi, and Dogo's Siblings are allies with Mzingo and they have worked on a few tasks together under Scar's orders including cornering the Guard and Makini, slowing the Guard down to get the volcanic ash, taking over Kilio Valley. Shupavu Mzingo and Shupavu are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Njano Mzingo and Njano are on good terms they do work together since they're both on Scar's army. Nyeusi Mzingo and Nyeusi are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Nyata Mzingo and Nyata are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Waza Mzingo and Waza are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Kiburi Mzingo and Chungu are on good terms since they both work for Scar. Tamka and Nduli Mzingo, Tamka and Nduli are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Category:Relationships